marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Realms
The Nine Realms were the nine main worlds of the Universe, interconnected through the world tree, Yggdrasil / Tree of Life. Realms *1. Muspelheim - Home of the Fire Demons. It is ruled by Surtur. *2. Alfheim - Home of the Light Elves. *3. Vanaheim - Home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians and the Trolls. *4. Asgard - Home of the Asgardians (Norse Gods). It is currently ruled by Thor. *5. Midgard - Home of the Humans and Inhumans **'Description': Earth is the third planet from the Sun in its solar system. It is home to the Humans and Inhumans. The various races of the Nine Realms refer to Earth as "Midgard," while those living beyond the realms call it "Terra." Earth orbits around a single sun and has only one permanent natural satellite, named Luna, though usually simply called the Moon. Midgard is known as the least advanced planet of the Nine-Realms (ironically)- as they are the only planet who are unaware that they are not alone in the universe. There was a time when the Earthlings knew of the gods and worshiped them, but have since forgotten and have assumed it was just them, up until recently. Midgard is a planet that is round and circular and orbits around the sun. Midgard have been involved in a few battles concerning the other NR. The convergence affects humans probably the most out of any other realm, as humans are unaware of the hidden threats such as the convergence. Midgard is home of the Avengers, The Defenders, SHIELD, HYDRA and many other mystical events. A lot of what happens in the universe happens to earth. Recently however the earth has advanced many years and is now considered on par with the other realms in terms of technology. Most of the population on earth is not superpowered, but are just average people, no powers- just trying to make a living. These are known as Homosapiens- humans. But there are also superhuman beings- some who gained their powers from accidents- superhumans, others who were born with a super gene- these are known as Inhumans, and they tend to be more feared by the public than superhumans. **Regions (only in the Norse Myths): ***Wild Woods ***The River Pass ***Lookout Tower ***Foothills ***The Mountain ***Buri's Storeroom ***Ruins of the Ancient ***Fáfnir's Storeroom ***Thamur's Corpse ***Council of the Valkyries ***The Mason's Channel ***Tyr's Temple **** Lake of Nine & the Shores of Nine ***Konunsgard ***Veithurgard ***Witch's Sanctuary ***Rohan ****Calenardhon ***Gondor ****East-lands ****Regions of Gondor ***Drúwaith Iaur ***Far Eastern Lands ****Hildórien ***Rhovanion ****Dor-Cúarthol ****Dor-lómin ****Long Lake ****Dorwinion ****Drúwaith Iaur ****Emyn Muil ****Northeast ****Regions of Rohan ***Beleriand ****Estolad ****Ladros ****Maglor's Gap ****Mithrim ****Brethil ****Havens of Sirion ****Falas ****Ard-galen ****Arvernien ****Dimbar ****Dor Daedeloth ****Dor Dínen ****Dor Firn-i-Guinar ****Dorthonion ****Ladros ****Lammoth ****Lothlann ****West Beleriand *****Nevrast ****Thargelion ***Númenor ****Emerië ****Regions of Númenor ***Eriador ****Bree-land ****Dunland ****Enedwaith ****Minhiriath ***Kingdoms of Men ***Cantos ***Kuasta ***Palancar Valley. ****Nost Creek ****Therinsford ***Petrøvya ***Vroengard ****Mount Erolas ****Rock of Kuthian ****Vault of Souls ****Svellhjall ****The Spine *****Fläm Lake *****Igualda Falls *****Iron Cliffs *****Marna Mountain *****Rathbar's Spur *****Toark River *****Woadark Lake *****Leona Lake ****Vroengard ***Tüdosten Lake **Residents: ***Midgard Beast ***Númenóreans - a noble race of men. ***Varden *6. Jotunheim - Home of the Frost Giants. It is ruled by Laufey. *7. Niflheim - Also now as "Hel", is the realm of the dead and place of birth of Ymir. It is ruled by Hela. *8. Svartalfheim - Home of the Dark Elves. It is ruled by Malekith. *9. Nidavellir - Home of the Dwarves. *10. Heven - Home of the Norse version of Angels **'Description': **Points of Interest: ***The City in Heven ***Scintillant Sylvanias **Residents: ***Norse version of Angels: vastly different from the Angels of both God & His Son Jesus Christ. ***Heven Fish ***Bugbears ***Other creatures of Heven Each Realm represents its own world References *''Thor'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' Related sites *Universe from All Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Verse and Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Tardis Wikia *Universe & Yggdrasil from The Demon Paradise Wikia *Norse Mythology from Philosophy of Megaten Encyclopedia *Norse Mythology from Blood Brothers Game Wikia *Norse from Age of Empires Wikia *Norse Mythology from Vikings Wikia *9 Realms from God of War Wikia *Nine Worlds from Riordan Wikia *Norse Cosmology & Realms of the World Tree from Mythology Wikia *The 9 Worlds from Norse Mythology Wikia *Norse Mythology from The Blackwell Pages Wikia *Asgard (Marvel comics) & Norse cosmology from Wikipedia *Universe from Fictional Battle Omniverse *Nine Realms from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Ten Realms from Marvel Wikia *Nine Realms & Tree of Life from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wikia *Nine Realms & Norse Mythology from Disney Wikia *Nine Worlds from The Mighty Thor Wikia *Nine Worlds of Asgard from Marvel Animated Universe Wikia *Nine Realms from Marvel Movies Wikia Category:Locations